While the Stars Watched
by 209jessica24
Summary: Clair left the glass house and married Shane. Michael married Eve. Friendships were lost. What happens when a few years later when two old friends meet again on a moonlit night. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Small note I do not own Claire or Michael or any part of the Morganville series. Also this is just something I wrote on the spur of the moment so please be kind. Tell me if I should turn this into a whole story or not? Thanks for reading my first ever piece of fanfiction. _

Chilling on the bay the cold wind steals our breath before our lips even meet. Just the two of us under the full moon, as the stars watch in the sky, the waves coming closer. He pulls me a little closer wrapping his hands about my waist whispering of his need for only me. I shiver not from the cold but from the fire he starts in my body. Our desire the lust that consumed us both so entirely finally reaching the point of no retreat. That night is etched into my soul.

Now years later I go with some friends to that beach amazingly the moon is full. As we talk, laugh, and share drinks, a lone person walking the shore catches my eye. "No there is no way it could be" I think in my mind. Yet I feel as if I know that walk so smooth and sure. As the person turns our way I recognize eyes that still haunt me in my dreams. Lips even now I fantasize about touching mine. Reconnection shows on his face, a slight smile as he strides even nearer. Soon I am wrapped once again in his embrace noticing he smells the same so mouthwatering good. As we separate a gold band catches my eye, as I look up I realize he has seen mine too.

Breathlessly I softly say "Hi Michael?" it coming out more of a question than a greeting. "Hello Claire." He answers taking my hand in his wanting me to fallow. As I walk once again on that shore next to him I can't help but ask. "So you married Eve after all?" "Yes Claire I did. Who did you marry Shane?" I see something flash across his eyes could it be jealousy? "Yes" is the only reply I can give. Next thing I know I am pulled into his arms held as if he never will release me again. Just before our lips meet he asks "Claire my love this time will you come with me?" "Yes Michael I am ready now to fallow you into eternity." Under the full moon, with the stars watching from the sky, I feel his teeth pierce the skin of my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any part of the Morganville series or characters. _

_Claire's POV_

Lately I noticed there seems to be more tension between Michael and Shane than usual lately. I can't seem to figure out why? Every time I tried to talk to Shane about it he would just get angry and tell me to just leave it alone. When I told all of this to Eve she just said "It will pass in time. They are just being guys." To me it seems to be just getting worse each passing day. So far I haven't asked Michael because it seems as if he is avoiding being around me alone at all. This really hurts me because I thought that we're good friends. I thought we were close almost like family. Also we are supposed to be working on some songs together. Yet so far we haven't spoken or done anything about it. I just feel like locking myself in my room and crying anytime I am home now. Shane is mad and won't tell me what I did. Michael is acting as if I am some kind of sickness. Eve is hardly ever around and when she is usually she is up in Michael's room. I think I will talk with Amelie about moving out of the glass house. At this point I am more than willing to live with Myrnin in his spare room that he keeps offering. Wow I must be getting desperate if I am considering living with the very unstable and unpredictable vampire that is also my boss.

_Michael's POV_

I can't believe I didn't hear Shane come home early last week. I guess I was too focused on what Sam was saying on the phone. I tried my hardest to get over the feelings I was starting to have for Claire. I needed to talk to someone about it so I called my grandfather Sam. I still don't know exactly how much Shane heard. The only part I am sure he heard was I have feelings for Claire. Next thing I knew Shane rushed into my room with death and hurt in his eyes. I really thought he was going to hit me, yell, cuss, something. Instead he just looked me in my eye and calmly stated "Stay away from Claire or I will stake you." After he said that he just turned and walked out of my room leaving me there shocked and feeling guilty. This situation is killing me slowly. Shane is my best friend so I am trying to respect him and stay away from Claire. I know it's my fault Shane is angry but that is no reason for him to take it out on her. Plus I see the hurt in her eyes the sheen to her eyes that speaks of unshed tears when she looks my way. I hate that I am the reason for her pain especially when I am pretty sure I am in love with her. I have been trying to distract myself from her by spending every free moment with Eve. This has Eve happy she thinks it's a sign that our relationship is ready for the next step. Ha if she only knew that while I am holding her it is Claire I am wishing to hold and kiss. I even dream of Claire walking to me in a white dress. I know I got it bad. I can't do this anymore even if Shane and Eve end up hating me I have to at least try.

_Sam and Amelie_

Sam can't help but think of the talk him and Michael had last week. The poor boy is in love with his best friend's girl and trying his hardest to fight it but there is no fighting one's own heart. Amelie hears Sam's sad sigh. "Sam darling whatever is wrong?" He can't help but pull the woman he has loved his whole life even closer and kiss her lips before answering. "I was thinking of the talk Michael and I had last week. I hurt for him is all, My Love." Now this had Amelie a little puzzled and curious. "Why? What happened?"

Sam thought for a moment on it before he decided to tell her everything. Deep down Amelie was a romantic so maybe she would be able to help. "Michael called me last week hurting and very confused. He said he has been feeling things for Claire that is more than what he has ever felt for any woman before. While I listened I could hear guilt in his voice after all this is his best friend's girl. Amelie I wanted so bad to tell him the truth about what happened all those years ago. I mean everything how what happened with Oliver was all set up by a jealous and so called friend Shane. I wanted to blurt out how Shane hasn't been working overtime or that girl Eve. I know though he wouldn't believe me though so I said nothing. Not wanting to lose my grandson again." Amelie gently kissed Sam whispering "Leave It to me Darling. I will do what I can but remember in the end it is them who have to make the choices needed." "Amelie how was I ever so lucky as to find someone as you?" Amelie just blushed and Sam grabbed her hand leading her into their room.

_At the glass house_

Eve was sitting on the couch wrapped in Michael's arms worrying thinking of a man no one would ever expect. Michael was holding Eve while some movie played and his mind was on a girl who had called to say she won't be home tonight instead she was staying in Myrnin's spare room. Shane was upstairs whispering on the phone to a girl who was definitely not his girlfriend Claire.

_Eve's POV_

I need to find a way to get Michael thinking of marriage. I have been hinting at it but he doesn't seem to be getting the hint. I don't really love Michael anymore but he has no clue I am such a good actress. The one I love has made it clear though that he doesn't want kids. While I love him I just can't bring myself to kill something that is part of us both. His looks are similar enough to Michael's that I shouldn't have a hard time passing the baby as Michael's baby. Almost every night I tell Michael I am working overtime and he trust me so much he doesn't think a thing of it. Yet I am spending every moment with my love. I know as soon as I start to show he will leave me. I just can't help the tears that spring to my eyes thinking of that day.

_Michael's POV_

I wonder is something is going on between Myrnin and Claire? I mean everyone except Claire can see Myrnin has feelings for her, Feelings that are deeper than just friendship, or student and teacher, or even boss employee. Does Claire harbor feelings deeper than friendship for Myrnin or even me for that matter? How can I find out what she feels without jeopardizing our friendship? I need a break from this house. Eve has been driving me crazy constantly dropping hints about getting married. I act as if I don't realize what she is getting at but I do understand what she wants. I used to think about having her as my wife sometimes but I never could picture it. Yet I can see the whole wedding with Claire as if it was really there in front of me. I smell something salty all of a sudden and can't help but think why does Eve watch these damn movies if they make her cry? I act as if I don't notice her tears even though I can smell them.

_Shane's POV_

Damn Monica sounds so sexy on the phone. If it wasn't for that blood sucker downstairs I would go meet her like she keeps begging me to. It's not like Claire would know since she won't be home tonight. Michael though I can't trust not to fallow me if I go out. One because it is night so it's crazy to go out alone, two because of how late it is there is nowhere open for me to be going besides a motel. Finally third he is after my girl, that prick would fallow me just trying to get dirt so he can break me and Claire apart. Maybe I should play it safe and tell Monica I can't see her for a while. There is no way I am going to let anyone mess up the nice set up I have with Claire. I mean he can have her after I marry her and take her innocence. If only she would break her not before marriage rule I wouldn't have to marry her. All well it doesn't matter I have Monica so in love she vowed she would stick around even after I marry Claire.

_At Myrnin's lab/home_

Claire is deep asleep in Myrnin's spare room she had just not felt like going home tonight again to the drama and pain. So she had planned to ask Myrnin if she could stay the night. Myrnin was standing in the doorway just watching Claire sleep peacefully. Tonight his bunny slippers were accompanied by brand new footsy pajamas that were purple and black plaid.

_Myrnin's POV_

I can't resist this chance to watch her sleep. I know what everyone thinks they see in my eyes means I am in love with her. That is not far from the truth I do love Claire more than I have ever loved anything or anyone. The love I have for though is not romantic in nature but it is paternal. I love Claire as the daughter that I never had or even knew I had wanted. Until Claire walked into my lab I had never thought about what it would be like to have a child. When I am teaching her the things I know it is not me just teaching a student. It is a father passing all of his knowledge onto his daughter before he parts the world. No one realizes that I am slowly dying I am so good at hiding the little things behind my eccentric behavior. Claire the most clever and smart person I have ever known besides myself of course hasn't noticed even. I can't help but smile at her sleeping form remembering the look of surprise on her face when I told her she was too tired to make it home before dark therefore she had to stay in the spare room. Then the laughter that came out of her as I produced her with footsy pajamas and bunny slippers that matched mine own meant I had succeeded in cheering her up some. I know something is going on at the glass house that has her very upset. She has not spoken of it to me so I have not said anything but I am dying to ask what is going on.

_Small author's note _

_Sometime in this story I will be adding a completely original character or two thought into existence by me, myself, and I. Please Read and Review. Thank you so much for reading._


End file.
